Nakigahara
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Pro RunoxAyumu y anti Runo-Ayumu al final. Songfic. Una mala vida lo llevó a una mala elección.


Yo: NYUUU! Por fin tengo el desafío TUT Ahora aprovecharé al máximo mi obsesión por Ayumu

Rin: TTuTT Eres mi ídolo, Hai.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic NO ME PERTENECEN, EXCEPTO YO.

LA PAREJA DE ESTE FIC SERÁ... Runo Misaki de Bakugan con Ayumu Narumi de Spiral (mi imagen OC) Pero sin final feliz

* * *

Nakigahara (Zona de Lágrimas) / Ayumu POV

Escenario de colores primaverales, puedes volverte loco por su calma,  
Si pudiera olvidar.

Uno puede deprimirse al ver la belleza en la putrefacción con ambos ojos,  
Uno puede reír pensando que sólo es la soledad.  
Los colores de la primavera reviven por tercera vez.  
Mantengo lenta la respiración nadando en la suciedad.

De qué me sirve la vida? ¿QUÉ SENTIDO TIENE VIVIR? Esa es la pregunta que me repetía con más dolor y crueldad mientras lloraba adolorida y fuertemente en mi habitación... ¿por qué ahora? Por qué cuando estaba mejorando de mi peor momento? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¡Sólo quería que alguien me amara! Y ahora resulta que no soy merecedor de eso...

No es conveniente tener la ilusión de que me ahogaré al intentar flotar.  
Es mejor que mi mano dominante suprima la realidad.  
Prefiero aferrarme a mi herida.  
Sepultando tú nombre.

Intentaba sepultar todo ese dolor... pero sólo podía llorar... ME SIENTO SOLO! No sé por qué me dejé llevar por las apariencias y al final me destruyeron por dentro... y me desgarró todo! QUÉ HE HECHO PARA MERECER ESTO? Sólo ser el menor... pero me gritaron una vez que era la oveja negra de mi familia, que era un maldito idiota, que no merecía la pena vivir! ¿Y qué creen? ¡Me dolió mucho que grité, patalee e hice muchas cosas malas que afirmaban que tenían razón! Pero por dentro pedía que me dieran amor... y nunca pasó...

Raíces podridas se balancean en la superficie del agua,  
El engrane gira como si estuviese deforme.  
Escucho con atención los chirridos ¿Puedo volverme completamente loco?  
Todo esto es un océano poco profundo de palabras tabú.  
Es tan sucio que puedes equivocarte con que es limpio.

Quisiera hacer algo al respecto para dejar mi sufrimiento atrás. Lo detestaba... lloraba mucho... mis padres me despreciaban y yo me sentía tan sucio pensando que era íntegro... pero después de tantas acusaciones... me sentía sucio... los gritos de odio que me hacían sentir menos... me destruían... todo eso cambió cuando conocí a Runo... ella era tan tierna... tan sensible... o eso planeaba aparentar...

Adiós, caeré en una oscuridad sin ley.  
Adiós, termina con esto.

Estaba saliendo con Runo, ella era mi único consuelo. Quería que Runo me amara, me sentía solo, Kiyotaka lo tenía todo, yo no. Él era más inteligente, yo era un retrasado mental. Él era una persona íntegra, yo era catalogado de pervertido. Él era... mejor que yo.. y yo... una escoria...

Lágrimas, lágrimas, lágrimas, lluvia de lamentos,  
cada vez que encaro a la nada fluyen.  
Las palabras dichas son confusas.  
Lágrimas, lágrimas, lágrimas que algún día secarán,  
cuando me mate el silencio.  
Al final del camino en penumbras. Pierdo la razón.

Quería decirle a Runo cuanto la quería a mi lado, pero noté algo que me destruyó por completo...

- ¡RUNO MISAKI! - Grité llorando - ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?

- ¿Ah? - dijo Runo sonriendo cruelmente - Estoy engañándote con Ace, la única persona que sí es íntegra, no como TÚ! Eres una basura!

Raíces podridas se balancean en la superficie del agua,  
El engranaje parece deformarse.  
Me vi entregando mi cuerpo a los chirridos,  
me di cuenta de algo similar a eso.

Adiós, caeré en una oscuridad sin ley.  
Adiós, termina con esto.

- Eres un idiota Ayumu! - dijo Runo sonriendo maliciosamente - Ya no te quiero! ¡Te odio! ¡Sólo te usé para poner celoso a Ace! ¿Y SABES POR QUÉ? ¡Porque eres un MUJERIEGO! ¡ERES SÓLO LA COPIA INMORAL DE TU HERMANO! ¡EL ES MEJOR DE LO QUE TÚ NUNCA SERÁS! - Gritó Runo cruelmente mientras sonreía con cureldad y me hería a mi pobre corazón. Ya no soportaba más... ¿por qué me siguen hiriendo? Cuando se fue con Ace... me derrumbé... empecé a llorar como nunca... cuando miré al rostro de una persona al terminar de llorar, pude ver cómo rechinaba los dientes y me miraba con odio, así que salí corriendo a mi casa.

Lágrimas, Lágrimas, Lágrimas, lluvia de lamentos,  
Cada vez que encaro a la nada fluyen.  
Las palabras dichas son confusas.  
Lágrimas, Lágrimas, Lágrimas, se dispersan con la soledad  
cuando vives en silencio  
Escritas en el hecho de que nunca podré volver a sonreír

Quedé totalmente devastado... el silencio era mi única compañía... Tal vez... ya no puedo volver a sonreír... mis lágrimas inundaron el piso... pero ya no me importa... soy solo una basura, un pedazo de porquería... peor que eso... soy escoria del mundo... mi hermano Kiyotaka... en cambio... era un santo... yo... sólo soy... un farsante que no merece vivir...

Aquí estoy yo, quien te amó.

Amé a Runo por sobre todas las cosas...

Aquí estoy yo, quien te contempló.

La solía contemplar por su belleza

Aquí estoy yo, quien te quería.

Solía quererla... con toda mi alma...

Aquí estoy yo, quien te perdió.

La perdí, como un completo tarado... y lo peor... fue que es para siempre

Aquí estás tú, quien me amó.

Ella me amó, aunque su amor al final se apagó...

Aquí estás tú, quien me contempló.

Me contempló en mi sufrimiento, y no hizo nada más que regodearse en mi dolor...

Aquí estás tú, quien me destruyó.

Me destruyó por ese Ace... me cambió y no le importé...

Aquí estás tú, quien me apartó.

Me apartó de mi alegría al decirme que me odia... ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO!

Aquí estás tú, quien me mató.

¡YA NO SOPORTO MI VIDA! ¡LA DETESTO! ¡SI MI VIDA SERÁ DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO! ¡NO VALGO LA PENA! ¡SÓLO SOY UN CANALLA! ¡MEREZCO MORIR!

Aquí estás tú, quien me mató.

Fin Ayumu POV

Muchos presentes miraban en varios edificios como Ayumu Narumi se colgaba de una soga y murió en poc tiempo... sólo podía cantar entre lágrimas a Runo, quien se acercaba aterrorizada al ver acto de atentar, exitósamente, contra su vida

- Aquí estás tú, quien me mató... aquí estás tú, quien me mató... - en eso, los ojos llorosos de Ayumu se cerraron... para siempre

- Ayumu... - dijo Runo horrorizada - ... .. ... ¿Qué he hecho?

¿FIN?

* * *

Yo: Aquí estás tú, quien me mató... aquí estás tú, quien me mató...

Ren: Hola?

Yo: Aquí estás tú, quien me mató... aquí estás tú, quien me mató...

Hiba: Ora...

Yo: Aquí estás tú, quien me mató... aquí estás tú, quien me mató...

Natsu: Are, qué te pasa?

Yo: Aquí estás tú, quien me mató... aquí estás tú, quien me mató...

Natsu: AYE, QUÉ TE PASA?

Yo: Aquí estás tú, quien me mató... aquí estás tú, quien me mató...

Shun: Uff, ya lo perdimos ¬¬

Yo: Se me hizo pegajosa esa última frase.

Ayumu: ¿QUÉ TE PASA, MALDITO? ¡ME MATASTE Y DEJASTE A RUNO COMO LA MALA! (Me agarra de la camisa) ¿QUIERES QUE TE MATE?

Runo: ¿Por qué me pones como mala?

Yo: Es que me acostumbré por lo del supuesto "Compló" en el fic de jack hell, desde ahora en adelante, serás la mala en varios fics... gracias jack hell ¬¬


End file.
